A new day
by MegaTokya
Summary: The story took place 5 years after The Answer. Shinjiro suddenly is summoned to the Velvet room to retrieve his... daughter. Pairing: Hamuko/Shinjiro, Akihiko/Mitsuru, Junpei/Yukari and Minato/Fuuka. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello there!This is my first fanfiction ever. Please support me! Just so you know, I'm not from any English-speaking country. If you find any grammar mistake, please correct me. Thank you.**

**Another note: The story takes place 5 years after the incident in The Answer. There are some changes in the storyline. Minato and Hamuko are twin, both are Wild Card user but Death resides inside Hamuko. On October 4th, Minato took the bullet for Shinji and died, later, Hamuko became the Great Seal. 5 years later, Shinji worked at restaurant as a chief, Akihiko was a police and got married to Mitsuru (who was currently pregnant at the story time). Junpei and Yukari ended up together. Aigis stayed with Fuuka in her lab and Igor was enjoying his vacation when he made Minato worked his gut out at the Velvet room for him.**

**Chapter I**

"Welcome to the Velvet room"

Shinjiro couldn't believe his eyes. The person sitting in front of him now was his old comrade, his silent cooking buddy and moreover, his life savior. 5 years ago, October the 4th, he scarified himself to save Shinjiro's ass. And he died. Yes, he freaking died 5 years ago. His funeral was held on a small hill behind Gekkokan high school. It took a while for everyone to get over his death. Now back to the point, he's a dead man, how can he sit here, in front of Shinj, of all plac... hey, wait! Where the hell is this place?

Shinji took a look around himself, he was in a room, no, more like an elevator room which was covered in a velvet color. This place looked familiar. Oh yes! It is! This is the place where Aigis and the SEES members were sent to, 5 years ago after Hamuko's... death. But, as he can remember clearly, the one who sat on the sofa last time was a long nosed man, not Minato!

- Hello, senpai. Long time no see! How are you doing? - Minato placed his hands under his chin. He looked no different than the Minato Shinji knew 5 years ago. Blue hair, silver eyes, bored expression ...- You must be very surprise, eh?

- What the hell is happening? Am I dreaming? - Shinjiro grunted, he still couldn't believe the fact that Minato was sitting in front of him.

- Er... I'm not sure about that. You're not dreaming yet you're dreaming. It's kind of complicated. Even I don't really get what's going on in this room sometime. - Minato snorted- Moreover, I have some serious business to discuss with you.

- What is it? What's going on here?

A glass of water was placed gently in front of Shinji. Elizabeth smiled at him:

- Allow me to explain, Shinjiro san.

Minato shrugged and flopped his back on the sofa. He looked sleepy..

- As you can see, master Minato is dead ... physically. But, he's one special case. While his physical body no longer alive, his soul still exists.

- So you mean he's a ghost now? - Shinji raised an eyebrow. It's obvious. When a man dies, he becomes a ghost!.

- A special ghost, I may say. Master Minato processed a power that gained him the ability to go through space and dimension. He becomes a spiritual being, like us, who reside inside the Velvet room. Unfortunately, normal humans can't see him, though.

- Is that what ghosts usually do?

- Ughh...- Elizabeth face palmed- Unfortunately, Aragaki san, it's not.

- What she's trying to say is, after I died, I gained power to go wherever I want, unlike ghosts who can only wander around the place where they pass away. -Minato broke in the hopeless conversation- Back to the main point, after the last battle with Nyx, and ... what happened to my little sister. I've been searching for a way to free her without causing the Fall to happen again with some of my friend in this Velvet room ... -

- ... And you've finally found a solution? - Shinjiro readjusted his sitting posture. Does that mean there's a way to get Hamuko back?

- Unfortunately, no- Minato answered with his monotone voice- But, I found something interesting while I paid a visit to the Great Seal some months ago. Elizabeth- san, would you mind?

Elizabeth answered him with a gentle smile on her face and a silent nod. She then made her way to the corner of the room. A door magically appeared. She touched the knob and opened it.

Shinjiro couldn't believe his eyes.

Slowly stepped out of the door was Hamuko. No, a mini-version of Hamuko. She looked exactly like Hamuko except for the fact that she was a kid and her hair was tied to two pig tails. The girl wore a velvet colored dress and held a Jack Frost doll in her arms. She looked sleepy.

- Come here, Minako- chan! Minato smiled gently as he waved at the kid, telling her to come closer.

The girl slowly made her way to the sofa and climbed up Minato's lap. There, she gave Minato a big glomp, just before she turned her cute tiny head around to look at Shinjiro.

Red orbs stared at him.

- Whos' he? -She blinked her eyes, Arm still around Minato's neck.

- He's your papa.

...

...

...

WHAT?

WHAT THE?

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IN THE EARTH!

Shinjiro's jaw dropped.

- My papa? - The girl tilted her head.

- Yeah. Come greet him. - Minato put her down and pushed her back.

Red orbs stared at him.

The girl looked rather confused. She bit her lower lip, hands nervously tugged her dress, eyes still gazed at Shinjiro and feet hesitantly took a small step.

Shinjiro tried his best not to look weird.

The atmosphere inside the room became unbearably heavy.

- W-wait a minute! I'm not ready for this... yet! - Shinjiro nervously broke the silent. He clutched his head. What the hell's going on?

Red orbs stared at him.

- I thought so too. Since this is too sudden ... Minako chan- Minato pulled the little girl to his arms- Papa is a little bit surprised to see you. Now he and uncle Minato need to discuss something important. Will you be a good girl and play with Miss Elizabeth in your room? - Minato had always had a soft spot for kids. Like how he often hung out with a girl in the shrine every Saturday and how he tutored Ken in his study (No, he's not a pedophile)

- Yes- The girl bashfully nodded- Good night, uncle Minato! - She kissed Minato on the cheek.

- Good night- Minato smiled gently.

Minako took Elizabeth hand and headed toward the door.

...

...

"Good night, papa"- she whispered.

Shinjiro's heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

- Ok! Minato! Explain what's going on here?

- Hmm? - Minato raised an eyebrow - I think the one who should do the explanation is you, senpai. The girl said that her name was Minako Aragaki... And I'm pretty sure that the only person with Aragaki last name Hamuko knew is you. Moreover, Minako looks exactly like my sister...

- I know! And I'm sure that I was her one and only boyfriend back then. But ... Hamuko's... dead, ain't she?

- Her PHYSICAL body is dead - Minato grunted - Her soul still exists, in order to seal Eurebus. But you're right. Even so, it's still impossible for her to bear a child. Unless…

- Unless?

- Hey, senpai - Minato lowered his voice - Tell me, when was the last time you and my sister did it?

- What? What are you talking about? - Sinjiro panicked .His face was as red as an apple. But when he met Minato's cold gaze, he calmed down a bit - What are you asking that for?

Minato let out a sigh.

- I think you've already known about how human reproduce.

- Of course I know, but ... -He scratched his head- I-It was two day b-before we defeated Nyx. What are you asking about it for? - Poor Shinji tried his best to hide a faint blush on his cheeks.

- Oh I see. That means when Hamuko died, she had been carrying a child for 2 months. So she must have born Minako while she was in the Great Seal.

- It's impossible!

- It's the only possible theory I can think of. Hamuko is not a normal person. She harbored Death inside her body for 10 years. It might be possible for her to produce a spiritual being inside the Seal. You remember that Ryoji guy who came to Port Island right after I died?

- The one with long yellow scarf?

- Yeah. Minako has the same body structure like him.

- You mean ... our ... d-daughter?

Minato shrugged:

- Yeah. When Hamuko's body died, the child inside her stomach died too. But my sister bore it after becoming the Seal so you can assume that Minako's a spiritual being... The interesting part is, Minako has a real physical body that can exist in the outside world. To put it simply, your daughter is half shadow, half human.

- Wha... - Shinjiro shocked. He barely got what Minato said until the last sentence. Sweating violently, he took the glasses of water and drank it.

- I want you to raise her in the outside world.

Spit take. This is what happens when you surprise people while they're drinking something.

Shinjiro wiped his mouth. Minato was deadly serious. But, raising a child? It's too sudden. Shinjiro can't be sure if he can do it.

- What? She's your child, ain't she?

- B- B- But...

- You have steady income from working at a restaurant, don't you? Just be gentle, show your love and teach her what's wrong and right. It's easy. Moreover, it's your responsibility of being a father.

A father. Shinjiro never had a father before. And now, how does he suppose to be one? Minato made it sound so easy. In fact, it's not. Not at All. Especially for someone like him.

- I-I know, but... about the Shadow ... thingy...

- Minako is a normal girl, except for ... stuff - Minato shrugged - But don't worry. Just scold her if she does something wong. – He looked at the clock- I think it's time to stay farewell.

Shinjiro stood up. Maybe this is just some weird dream he has from overworking. Turned his head to Minato, he snorted:

- Just something I wanted to tell you before I leave.

- What is it?

- Thank you for saving my ass back then.

- That's what friend do for each other. Moreover, if I was alive and knew what you had done to my sister, you wouldn't still be kicking around now.

- Hah! - Shinjiro smirked.

- See you later

- Yeah

Shinjiro's vision suddenly blurred. Everything around him got dark.

6:30 am

He woke up inside his old apartment room. A small ball was nudging next to him under his sheet.

Eyes shut, she was sleeping soundly.

Putting a hand on her head, Shinjiro smiled gently:

"Welcome to the world, papa's girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Shinji started cleaning his nest while the girl was still asleep. He tried his best not to make a sound.

SMASH!

Oh shit!

The flower vase fell to pieces.

Red orbs stared at him.

Look like Minako was startled by the breaking sound and woke up. Her face started getting red.

Oh no! Baby girl don't cry! Don't cry! Papa knows not what to do! Shinjiro buried his feet on the floor. His mouth froze. He didn't know what to say as he kept staring at the girl who was about to cry.

Woof!

Oh! There you are Koro-chan! Back from your morning walk. Hey no! Wait! Don't! Shit!

Koromaru gave Minako a big glomp and started licking her face. He always likes kids. Minako's eyes widen. Her lips started shaking.

This is not good ...

MEGADOLIAN!

BOOM!

...

The apartment's ground shook a little. Smoke started coming out from Shinji's room. Oh Koro-chan,have I ever told you about how good you look in black?

It was fortunate that nothing was burnt after the explosion. Shinji quickly managed to calm down his neighbor, clean up the mess and cook something for breakfast.

The girl was sitting in the corner of the room, curling to a ball and burying her face in her arms. She was quiet. Damn! That's the reason why you shouldn't let Minato raise your child for a few months.

On the other hand, Shinji didn't know what to do either. He quietly flipped the egg.

"I'm sorry"

Shinji turned his head around. He wondered if it was his daughter's voice or the whisper of the wind.

Red orbs stared at him.

He suddenly felt warm inside his stomach. There were some kind of mixed feelings inside him that he didn't even know what those were.

- Umhh - Shinji cleared his throat - Minako, umm... are you hungry?

No response.

Now this is awkward.

- Do you like fried egg? - He pulled the table closer to her and placed the fried egg dish, rice and some bowls on it.

- It smelled ... good - The girl murmured. Her voice was so small and shy. She kept looking at her hands which were busy toying her skirt.

- It does. Here. Have one - Shinji put the egg in his daughter's bowl.

She tilted her head, examined the bow for a second, gave up and looked at her father.

- You don't know how to use chopsticks?

She kept gazing him with her red eyes.

- Don't tell me you don't know how to eat.

She didn't. Great! Since she spent the first 5 years of her life inside the Seal, talking to her mother only and being a spiritual lump, she didn't know a thing about the outside world. Staying with Minato for months didn't work either.

It was Thursday so he was free. Shinji spent hours teaching her ... er ... common senses. Like how you suppose to chew before you swallow, how to use the bathroom, honorifics and so on. Minako's a good student. When it was finally afternoon, they decided to take a break. While Minako tried to be friend with the still-frightened Koro, Shinji examined her backpack.

There are papers of Minako (which probably are magic-made_ Minato is a thoughtful guy), child-care book, some clothes, toys and other trivial stuffs.

- Papa ...- Minako gently brushed Koro's fur.

- Hmm?

- Will ... mama be lonely when I'm gone?

- ... - Shinji hasn't thought about it. Hamuko must be alone right now.

- When uncle Minato came, she told me to follow him ... She said she wanted me to live in the outside world.

...

- She will be lonely. But...

...

I think she's happy

...

Red orbs stared at him.

...

Really?

Yeah. She's happy thinking about how you could have fun in the outside world.

Shinjiro felt his throat chocked. Hamuko's warm smile, her happy face and good memories they've spent together suddenly rushed through his mind.

He embraced his small daughter tightly. He'll teach her wonderful things in this world. He'll raise her to be a good girl.

He'll protect her.

Minako started hugging her father back.

"I love you, papa"

She whispered, naturally, sweetly.

And once again, his heart skipped a beat. He felt tears on his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

- So you're saying that girl is yours and Hamuko's kid and she can cast Megadolian just by waving her hand?

- Pretty much so…

Akihiko took one sip from his coffee mug and turned around to look at the girl who was busy petting Koromaru in the corner of the room.

- She looks just like Hamuko, ain't she? – Aki sighed – It's already been five years since then. Time sure flies fast.

It didn't take Shinji long to explain to his best friend what happened and convince him to believe it. They had been through too many crazy things. This one was certainly not the craziest. Aki placed his cup on the table; eyes still happily gazed at the little girl. There was a huge stupid grin on his face.

- It feels good to be a father, eh? – He cast his gaze back to Shinjiro.

Aki was going to be one soon.

-Urghhh… Yeah. – Shinji scratched the back of his head.

He had just been with Minako for 2 days. He hadn't quite got the feeling yet. It was something so faint, yet so clear to him. He was sure that he wanted to protect Minako more than anything. Was it a father's instinct, was it because Minako was his only connection with the girl he loved, was it both or was it something else? Shinjiro poured more tea to his cup and changed the subject:

- How's Mitsuru?

- She and the baby are both healthy. The doctor said that we should expect the baby to come out in the next 2 weeks – Akihiko snorted happily – Damn! I'm too excited! I can't even sleep at night!

- Watch your words! - Shinji gave his buddy a deadly glare as he looked at the girl to make sure that Minako didn't overhear their conversation.

- Oops!- Aki covered his mouth and laughed stupidly – Haha! My bad. Since I'm going to be a dad soon, I guess I should stop saying those … "awkward words", right?

- You'd better- Shinji shrugged- So…What will you name the baby?

- We don't know yet. Mitsuru wants to name him Haru Sanada but I don't like it much. You know, I prefer a manlier name.

- Yeah, you're right! Akihi-ko chan! – Shinji teased his friend.

- Hey! I thought you've stopped teasing me with that since middle school! – Aki snapped and gave his friend a punch in the arm.

Minako had been watching the two adults chatting for a while now. She tilted her head and blinked her crimson red eyes. They must have been talking about something funny, huh? She couldn't get what her dad and uncle Aki said much but seeing them laugh and smile, she thought that they were discussing some funny stuff. Because people smile when they're happy or fun. At least that's what her dad told her.

Should she try smiling?

- So have you found any kindergarten for Minako-chan to attend yet?

- …

- You haven't?

- I've thought about it but it sound like a bad idea.

- Huh? Why? So you're going to take her to your workplace?

- That sounds even worse. It's just … - Shinji scratched his ear – Minako has just come to the outside world for 2 days. I doubt she'll be able to catch up with others kid.

- She will. Kid these days learn fast.

- I know. But, the thing is, she's kinda like … her uncle.

And Aki completely understood the problem.

Her uncle, aka Minato Arisato, aka a nice kind hearted guy, a dependable leader, a good cooking buddy, and also, the most popular emo dude in Gekkokan high at that time. Girl flocked around him because they thought he was cool when he ignored them (pretty much like Aki but later, it was revealed that he was just shy). However, there are facts that convinced others to believe he was emo too. He had emo haircut, listened to strange music, spent most of the time keeping his mouth shut and he cut himself every night (which was a very blatant rumors but people still believe it was true because he didn't bother to cover his wound from Tatarus). Oh, one more. Excluding the SEES member, he only hung out with his geeky friends (including a fat ass self-claimed Gourmet King kid, a wannabe cake eater, a gym maniac and a gay foreign transfer student). Shinji heard from Hamuko that he even spent hours staring at nothing. And now Shinji's little girl had shown signs of being like her uncle. It was cool to Minato but not to her, a kid. Shinjiro shuddered. Like hell he was going to let his child grow up like that. If he make her go to the kindergarten now without having her known a thing about the world, who know if she'll make friend or just busy emo-ing in the corner of the room, just like, now.

- Minako. Come here. – Shinjiro waved. He wanted the girl to join their conversation.

Minako bashfully made her way to her father's lap and sit on it. Shinjiro had finally realized that somehow, his daughter really loved hugging, glomping, being hugged and so on. Just like her mother.

_Red orbs stared at Akihiko._

Aki couldn't help but showing a huge grin on his face.

-Awwww! Minako-chan! You're so adorable! – He started squealing like his fan girls – Do you know who I am?

- Yes…. – The girl answered shyly. Blushing, she tugged the end of her skirt – You're uncle Aki…

- Can you give uncle Aki a hug?

_Red orbs stared at Aki and then at her father._

- No – Shinjiro answered dryly. Even so, he couldn't hide a visible smirk on his face.

Akihiko busted out laughing . Minako looked at her dad and learnt his face. So that's what you have got to do in order to smile. She'll try it later.

- So … - Aki finally stopped his laugh to gasp for air – What are you planning to do?

- I'm planning on asking Yukari to take care of her when I'm at work for some weeks. You know… – Shinjiro shrugged – She's good with kids and has plenty of time in her hands. I'm asking her to look after Minako and teach her how to communicate with others.

Yukari Takeba was now Yukari Iori. It was hard to believe that Junpei actually managed to finish college and worked as an officer in a good company, and, it was almost impossible to believe that he and Yukari were happily married. One can only imagine that five years ago, all they do was bickering around each other and after almost every conversations with the girl, Junpei ended up getting his foot stomped on. And then, boom, they decided to get married right after Junpei found a job.

It was late in the afternoon. Akihiko decided to leave. He went downstairs with Minako in his arms and Shinjiro.

- Good bye, uncle Aki… - the girl said sweetly right after Aki put her down.

- Goodbye, Minako-chan – Aki smiled and pet her head – Oh! I almost forgot! – The white haired man pulled out from his bag a small wrapped box – This is for you! I hope you'll like it.

Minako took the present and looked at her dad. Shinji then gave her a you-know-what-you-suppose-to-do-after-receiving-a-present-right? look.

- Thank you very much, uncle Aki…- she then forced her face to make a smile which looked incredibly funny.

The former boxer champion gave her another pet in the head and waved goodbye right before he got inside the car.

It was evening and Shinjiro was washing the dishes.

Minako was busy examining her present with Koro. After carefully peeled off the wrapper, she took a look inside.

A brand new blue stuffed rabbit.

Akihiko always knew how to make little girls happy.

- Do you like it? Shinjiro dried his hands as he saw the girl hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly.

- I love it.

She smiled, sweetly, innocently.

A smile that was warmer than the sun light in a winter morning.

A smile that warmed Shinjiro's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_- Hello! My name is Hamuko Arisato and I'd like to punch the living shit out of your gut untill you cough up blood._

_That was indeed an impressive introduction._

* * *

><p><em>- Tch! What are you sitting next to me for? I ain't gonna pay for you.<em>

_- Then Imma treat you to some. 2 more ramen please. Say, senpai, will you accept my challenge?_

* * *

><p><em>- I know what those pills are and I think you shouldn't take it.<em>

_- Tch! It's none of your business,_

_- You're Akihiko senpai's friend. That means you're my friend too. Please take my advice._

_- Heh…. You sounds like you've known so much about me. Say, do you know why I had to drink those pills?_

_- I do! Indeed I've searched a little about you, senpai – She pulled her Evoker out and pointed it at his head – And I think there's a better method to take control of your persona than taking those pills._

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><em>She was blown away, hit her back at the wall, fell and coughed up blood.<em>

_- Castor! Stop this! – Shinjiro covered his head in pain – Arisato! Return me the pills!_

_Castor hovered above him, giving him a sly smirk._

_"Give up already! I'll kill her"_

_- No! Stop! I can't stand it! ARGHHHHH – He roared and began to lose his consciousness._

_That's when he heard her maniacal laugh._

_- My… Senpai! You have a rather stubborn fellow persona there, ain't you? Hmmmm. It feels great! Being hit by a strong opponent that is._

_She stood up, licked the blood line that was flowing down from her head to her cheek and tightened the grip on her naginata._

_- I want to bloody murder you, Castor! But it seems like I can't. Hey, how about me ripping your head off to teach you a lesson about how bad can it be if you don't listen to your master? – She grinned like crazy and charged in._

_Great. That girl can manage to be a masochist and a sadist at the same time._

* * *

><p><em>And she did rip Castor's head off, literally.<em>

_It was midnight and he was carrying a badly injured girl to the dorm. She could walk just fine but like a spoiled child, she pretended that her leg hurt and force him to bridal carry her. And all he did was flopped her across his shoulder and threw her to Minato's arms when they got to the dorm._

_ - Shinji… what happened?_

_- Hmmmm. Aki, I'm thinking of rejoining SEES._

* * *

><p><em>- Hey senpai!<em>

_- What?_

_- Want to spar?_

_- Are you crazy? I don't hit girls!_

_- Then be my punch bag._

* * *

><p><em>They fought together, ate together and went shopping together. Her weirdness somehow brought him closer to her. He slowly began to fall for the girl and he knew it.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Senpai! Come here! It's cool!<em>

_The girl smiled happily. She closed her eyes, hummed a happy melody and hopped around a puddle of water in the summer rain. Her clothes was soaking wet. The rain kept showering down her head. Water dripped from the tip of her hair, her shoulder, her arm, her chin, her chest. He had accepted her confession. She couldn't be more happy._

_She was beautiful._

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't believe that a kiss would make him feel so good. Their first kiss was a normal contact between his lips and hers and only lasted for a few seconds. Her face was cherry red as she tugged the end of her orange shirt bashfully.<em>

_And then, she smiled. A stupid grin of a love struck girl. That smile somehow sent him through the 9th cloud. He thought of an orange sunflower._

* * *

><p><em>- I have to be strong! I have to be strong! – The girl mumbled before she broke down crying again.<em>

_It was the tenth time already._

_Shinjiro tightened his grip on the girl's shaking shoulder. He pulled her in and buried his face in her hair._

_Her brother, her only relative, the person who loved her and cared for her the most died saving him._

_Damn it! Think of something! Do something! The girl you love was broken and cried her heart out in front of you. Do something! You worthless piece of shit!_

_He was silent._

* * *

><p><em>She finally got over her brother's death. She said that she could still see him through a velvet door. Shinji didn't know what to say every time she mentioned it. He pulled her to a hug and kissed her deeply.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- It hurts, senpai.<em>

_- You asked for it._

_Who would have thought that a maniac like her could be so shy on bed. Their first time, she messed up and nearly slashed him to half when he attempted to touch her breast. Everything got better, though. And he really enjoyed doing it with her. He was not good with words and he couldn't work his gut out to say something cheesy or just simple "I love you" to make the girl happy. He was shy and he preferred body language._

* * *

><p><em>They had already made the decision. They would fight even though they knew that they would die. SEES members were in a mess that time and it was Hamuko who motivated them and lightened their spirits up. Everyone looked up to her and started training like crazy in order to search for hope. She was fearless. That was what everyone thought about her. He thought so, too. Not until he found her in his room shaking and crying.<em>

_- I'm scared…_

_…_

_- I'll be there for you._

* * *

><p><em>Their last love making was more passionate and rougher than usual. It must have been the built up stress that they had to suffer all that month. He muttered through his breath:<em>

_- I love you, Hamuko._

_She smiled._

* * *

><p><em>They won.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He wondered who that girl was. She looked sad and lonely.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! Faster!<em>

_He ran like crazy._

_And he was barely in time to see the girl's last smile._

* * *

><p>He woke up. He had dreamed about her a lot recently.<p>

And he turned around to see his little daughter who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

It was early in the morning. A warm sunlight went through the window and approached his palms.

Today is gonna be new day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

- How are you doing, Hamuko? …

It was not like she could hear his whisper. She was so far away.

- Master Minato! You know that we can't come any closer! We can't reside here any longer either…

- Yeah …

Despite saying so, his eyes didn't move away from his sister.

The wind started blowing stronger. Elizabeth wondered where it came from.

- M-Master Minato! Let's come back!

- Yeah…

Minato flopped on the sofa as soon as they came back from the Great Seal.

- We can't even get close to her … I wonder how we're suppose to get her out without damaging the seal – Elizabeth expressed her worry as she poured some tea to her cup.

- …- Minato remained silent

- Master Minato, about the erasing humanity's wishes to die solution…

- Like hell it would work. There're tons of guys out there who wish for an end. What are we suppose to do? Convince one by one?

- I …. thought so too… - Elizabeth nodded sadly.

…

Awkward silent….

- … I'm sorry… It's just … I'm pretty stressed out lately … I didn't mean to raise my voice…- Minato apologized.

- I know… You don't have to be sorry for that. It's understandable. Moreover … - She reached out to touch his hand – You should think more about your own well being, master Minato. Don't work too hard.

- Heh! I'm a dead man. What should I worry about? – Minato gave Elizabeth a light smirk.

- If you use your spiritual too much, you'll vanish. And … I don't want it to happen at all… - Elizabeth bit her lips as she squeezed his hand tightly.

- Thank you, Elizabeth. – Minato put his other hand on hers and smiled gently.

She couldn't help but showing a pink blush on her face.

- There's something I've always wanted to tell you for a long time…

- Hello! I'm back!

Theo slammed the door behind him and walked in.

He then received an evil glare fromElizabeth.

- Did I upset you, my dear sister?

- Yes. Yes you did – She mumbled and took a sip from her cup.

…

- So- Minato broke the silence – Theo, how was everything on your side?

- It may be my imagination but I sense something wandering around the Seal for a while now. I still can't figure out what it is though.

- That might be a problem. We have to keep an eye on it.

- Yeah…- Theo sighed. The velvet room was covered by awkward silence again. They were hopelessly searching and hopelessly protecting the Seal for 5 years now. Everybody was tired.

…

- We'll keep searching. - Minato shrugged- … and doing Igor's work while he's on his vacation with some hot babes out there.

He sure knew how to lighten the mood.

Elizabethstarted giggle and Theo couldn't keep his straight face. The image of Igor

surrounded by beautiful women was too funny.

- Looks like one of our guests is coming.

The two assistants quickly grabbed their compendium as the door slowly opened

_"Welcome to the Velvet room "_

* * *

><p>- I'm going! – Junpei rushed toward the door.<p>

- Wait! – His wife stopped him by violently pulling his arm, nearly dislocated his shoulder – You look like a mess!

- Ouch! Yuka- tan! I'm gonna be late! No one is going to care anyway.

- Everybody will care! – Yukari gave her husband's tie a violent pull-up and dusted his shoulder harshly – There! You're good to go now!

- Ok bye bye, my lovely wife! – Junpei smirked widely and didn't forget to lean in for a kiss.

…

- Hello! The door is open…

Eeeek!

The newlywed couple was startled by Shinjiro … and his daughter.

And by god. They hadn't known about little Minako yet.

- What's going on here, senpai? – Junpei's eyes widened. He kept staring at the chibi Hamuko who was bashfully hiding behind her father legs.

- It'll take a while to explain – Shinjiro shrugged

They stood there in silent for a moment. Until Yukari remembered what her mom taught her to do when a guest visit their house.

- Please, senpai! Come in! – Yukari, still in shock, invited him in politely.

- Snap! – Junpei looked at the clock! – I'm late! – He ran toward the door – You can save your explanation to me later!

- Ok. When you got back from work, let's go somewhere to drink! – Shinji replied. He had gotten closer to Junpei after the last battle.

- 'kay!

Junpei's rushed foot steps disappeared. He sure was in a hurry.

Minako started munching some cookies that Yukari gave her while the two adults chatted. She never thought that a snack could taste this good.

Like Akihiko, it didn't take long for Yukari to believe in the story Shinjiro told her. And it was an immediate acceptation when he asked her to take care of his daughter while he was at work. Yukari was a well-known novel translator and she worked at home. She had plenty of free time so taking care of Minako was okay to her.

- Hey there, Minako-chan! I'm aunty Yukari! Let's treat each other well, okay?

Minako gave her a slight nod. The girl felt good around Yukari. She wondered why…

Yukari pulled Minako into a hug and let her sit on her laps. Then she started brushing the girl's messy hair.

- My… You look just like your mother. I wonder how she's doing right now… I miss her….

Yukari and Hamuko were good friends back then. Even though hamuko was somewhat odd (if not down right crazy in Yukari's eyes), the two got along very well.

Shinjiro waved goodbye to his daughter and gave her his beanie to keep as a hostage. He wanted Minako to believe that he would be right back to pick her up right after work.

Little Minako watched her father headed to work until he could nowhere to be seen. That was when she decided to come up stair with Yukari.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Argghhhh…. Reviews….**_

**Chapter 7**

Junpei and Shinjiro didn't get to drink that night. They ate at the kohai's house instead because Yukari had prepared a big feast for them. After spending hours chatting and eating, Shinjiro decided to take his daughter home because it's her bedtime. Minako seemed to have a lot of fun spending time with Yukari. Although she didn't say anything, Shinjiro still knew it. The girl looked happy.

* * *

><p>They took a bus. Shinji found an empty seat near the window and let Minako sit on his laps after successfully got there. Her cheeks were flustered pink because of the cold. Seeing this, the young father made a mental note to never take her out this late again in the future. Shinji covered Minako's head with his beanie. It was too big for the little girl but it would keep her warm. She then yawned and rested comfortably in his arms. Hugging Mr. Stuffed Eaba (the stuffed rabbit Akihiko gave her) tightly, her eyes slowly closed.<p>

The bus arrived in front of Shinji's apartment and he quietly got down. Minako was curling to a ball and sleeping soundly in his arms. He tried his best not to make a sound and slowly made his way up the staircase. Not until he saw a teenager boy standing in front of his room's door.

- Ken?

- Oh! Good evening …- Ken bowed down and greeted his old comrade politely. It seemed like he hadn't notice what Shinjiro was carrying yet. He then moved out of the way for the other guy to open the door.

- Hmmm? – Ken finally realized something odd.

Wrapped comfortably inside Shinjiro's jacket was a little girl. She looked just like his Hamuko- aneki chibi version and was sleeping peacefully. Ken was surprised like hell but he remained silent. He knew that Shinji would explain everything to him once they got inside.

- First and foremost, before asking me any question. Why are you here?

- Well,... I'm 16 now and my uncle thinks I'm mature enough to take care of myself.

- He kicked you out?

- No! No! Please don't misunderstand him. My uncle's a good guy. I was the one who proposed to move out. It's just I haven't found any suitable place to stay and it's late so I'm thinking of … - Ken scratched his ears- staying at your house for tonight. I hope it won't bother you.

- Just stay here until you got married. The room is big and I won't bother at all. Moreover, Minako needs an onii-chan to play with too – Shinji cast his eyes on his daughter who was sleeping on the futon.

- Minako- chan?

- Yeah … - Shiinjiro massaged his forehead – I can't believe that I have to do this explanation thingy 3 times in a day. I should have just called everyone here and do it at one.

- She's your and aneki's child?

Oh god, Ken was smart!

- You're right. That's the main stuff. If you want to know the details, just ask Aki. – Shinjiro snorted and made his way to the fridge. – Milk?

- Yeah. I'd like some.

So Ken hadn't given up his drinking- milk- before- going- to- bed habit yet. Poor boy, he just wanted to grow taller.

Ken left for school early in the morning so Minako hadn't got the chance to know him yet. After finishing breakfast, Shinji and his little one took a bus and went to Junpei's house. Unlike yesterday morning, Junpei had already gone to work. Yukari took Minako's hand and told her to waved goodbye to her father.

"Goodbye, papa"

The little girl's voice was so small, shy and cute.

- Goodbye, Minako. - Shinji smiled and pet his child's head – I'll pick you up at 4.

Red orbs stared at him. And her lips curled to a small smile.

"Okay…"

Maybe Minako wasn't like her uncle so much. She was somewhat timid, like Shinjiro, and sweet, like Hamuko.

* * *

><p>The blunette rested his head on the sofa. He had been feeling exhausted lately. The image of a chained statue with the form of his sister couldn't get out of his mind. He sighed. Minato loved her, like any brother would and he couldn't stand the fact that she was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help.<p>

He was feeling so lonely too …

He wondered why …

- Master Minato…-Elizabeth came closer and placed her hand on Minato's shoulder – I'm worried about you…

- I'm fine… Don't worry.

- How could I not worry about you? – Elizabeth lowered her head to take a closer look at Minato's eyes. Blank and expressionless as usual. But there was something more. – You look sad … and lonely…

Minato stared back at Elizabeth. He forced a smile on his face.

- How? You, Theo and Igor were always with me. Why would I be … sad and lonely?

Elizabeth sighed and touched his cheek.

- You wanted to be with your friends. You wanted to live … like you did…

Minato stopped looking at Elizabeth eyes and turned his head to another direction. He didn't want the white haired assistant to read him anymore.

What Elizabeth said indeed was true.

Minato couldn't lie to himself any longer. He wanted to live again so badly. He wanted to be with his friends, wanted to goof around with Junpei, to train with Akihiko, to show off his French skill to Mitsuru, to hangout with Yukari, to cook with Shinjiro, to take Koromaru for a walk, to teach Aigis more about being a human, to bring Ken a glass of milk every night before going to sleep, to meet up again with his friend in Port Island, to silently give his stupid and crazy sister a tap in the head whenever she's being stupid or crazy, ….

… And to see Fuuka's smiling face once more…

Minato answered Elizabeth with a sigh.

- I love you, master Minato…

He remained silent. He didn't want to hurt her with any kind of answer.

- Your pain is my pain. It hurts so much seeing you like this

…

Elizabeth grabbed Minato's collar and kissed him. He didn't fight back.

Minutes later, the two broke up from the kiss to gasp for air. Elizabeth then sat on Minato's laps and rested her head on his chest.

- I never ask you to return the feeling because we can never be together, master Minato. Please don't feel bad about it if you have already had someone else in your heart.

She then pulled a watch out of her pocket.

- Unlike us, you can't be visible in the human world. But with this, you will possess the ability to touch things and others will be able to see you. – She gave the watch to him – but it will only last for 2 minutes…

Elizabeth then stood up and walked toward the door.

- Go, Minato. You know who's waiting for you…


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, guys! They motivated me very much!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Fuuka turned off the computer and slowly stood up. Her eyes were tired and she needed some rest after 3 days working constantly at the lab.

The pale SEES's former analysis tiredly made her way to the coffee table. She started pouring some tea to her mug.

She felt lonely.

5 years ago, when everyone was fighting over the key at that Abyss of time, she was silent. No allies. She was alone. It was not like she didn't want that key. She was just being herself. Silently watched everyone fought, she prayed that they would come up with a solution. There were time when she was so depressed that she would spend hours crying alone in her room.

. If only he was there…

She went to work for the Kirijo company right after graduating from Gekkokan high. She wanted to bury herself in work so that she could forget all the sweet and painful memories she spent with SEES.

5 years had passed. Everything turned out nicely. And she was alone again.

Fuuka sighed. Now is not the time to grieve. She needed to start working…

She returned to her room…

When Fuuka opened the door, it was dark inside. Power cut? She ventured further in to investigate.

*Gasp*

Suddenly, a hand popped out of nowhere pulled her closer to the dark.

- Hush ….

She didn't struggle.

Because she knew who it was.

Gently removed his hand from her mouth, He rested his head on her shoulder:

- It's been a long time…

Fuuka slowly turned her head around to face him but couldn't because he had tightened the grip on her waist when she attempted to do so.

- Don't! I'm disappearing… - He whispered.

They were quiet for a while. Fuuka slowly placed her hands on his and gripped it tightly.

- I miss you so much, Minato! – She bursted to tears and cried like a baby. – What are you doing here? Are you a ghost who wanted to toy with my feeling or are you a fragment of my imagination that appears when I finally lose my sanity? Why are YOU here? After all these years … - She couldn't continue anymore. Her shoulder shook like crazy.

- Don't cry, Fuuka… - He gently kissed her tears – I'll be back. I swear.

She couldn't feel his hands on her waist anymore. He was really disappearing. No! She won't let it happen.

She turned around as fast as she could and hugged him. But, there were nothing more than darkness around her.

- He said he would be back – Fuuka muttered- then I'll wait for him! – She wiped her tears and turned the lights on.

* * *

><p>A normal peaceful evening at Aragaki's household.<p>

Shinjiro was watching the news on TV. Koromaru comfortably rested his head on the guy's laps while he scratched the behind of his ears. At the corner of the room, Ken was teaching Minako how to draw a cat.

- There! - Ken finished his masterpiece and showed it to Minako – What a cute cat, isn't it!

An unidentified creature appeared…

The doodle was horrible, for a 16- years- old young man …

- Yeah… – Minako smiled sweetly. She then continued doodling on her paper -Ummm….This is mine…

She bashfully showed her masterpiece to Ken.

An unidentified black smoke appeared …

The doodle was horrible, for a 5- years- old little girl …

Watching two idiots busy drawing and giggling in the corner of the room, Shinjiro smiled. It had been 3 weeks since Minako came. She had known how to use the toilet, use a spoon, hold things and etc. She talked more and she even sang when she went to the bathroom. A significant improvement thanked to Yukari. Shinjiro turned the TV off:

- Don't you have homework to do, Ken?

- Just a little bit more! Hey Minako chan, I'm going to draw Koro chan over here! You draw your dad over there, ok!

- Okay … - Minako whispered. She then shared her paper with Ken.

Red orbs stared at Shinjiro.

The young dad's face muscle stiffened. He froze in one place in order to let his daughter observe.

After 5 minutes observing and 1 minutes doodling, two idiots finally finished their masterpiece.

- Hey! Let show it to Shinjiro san! – Ken gave Minako the paper and pushed her back.

The girl slowly made her way to her father's place and bashfully handed him her masterpiece. She blushed.

Shinji took a look at it.

The unidentified creature was standing next to the unidentified black smoke.

Nice!

Shinjiro gave her a pet in the head and stood up. He found some cute pink tape and stuck the picture on the fridge's door.

Minako stood next to her father and viewed her masterpiece.

- Draw more so I can stick all of your pictures on here, 'kay? – Shinjiro bended down and pet Minako's head.

She smiled sweetly.

- And don't let him draw in them. – Shinjiro whispered and threw a serious look at his daughter. "Him" meant Ken or Koro.

- I understand! – Minako threw a deadly serious look back at her father.

- Great! – Shiniro laughed and lifted the little girl up – You want to play airplane?

The girl muttered something in her throat. Her crimson red eyes sparkled and her lips curled in to a smile. Yes she does!

- Me too! – Ken interrupted in excitement.

- No! You do your home work! Me and Minako! FLY!

Minako flew around the house with the help of her father's strong arms. She was so excited. She laughed like she never could. Hey, wait! This was the first time she had ever laughed this hard. She closed her eyes and felt the winds on her blushing pink cheeks.

Until when the bell suddenly rang.

"Hello! Aki and Mitsuru're here"

Shinjiro welcome the two guests. Mitsuru carefully made her way in. The baby still hadn't been born yet. It was later than normal but the doctor said he was healthy and there was nothing to worry about.

- There is a traffic jam in front of your house. We can't get home until the road's clearer so we think we should pay you a visit. – Aki scratched his head.

- Hello Minako chan! Do you still remember me? – Mitsuru ran fingers though Minako's hair and asked.

- Yes …you're aunty Mitsuru… - the girl answered shyly.

- Good girl! – Mitsuru smiled and pinched Minako's cheek – Oh! Amada, is it okay for you to live here? If you want, you can move to our house, it's bigger and nearer to get to your school.

- No thanks, Mitsuru san. – Ken smiled politely – I'm okay with staying here. Moreover, I want to play with Minako chan everyday too.

Everyone chatted happily for a while. They planned on having a party with all the SEES members gathered when Mitsuru's child is born.

…

Mitsuru suddenly moved her hand to her stomach.

- Oh….


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: School starts next week and there're only some chapters left to go. Hope I can make it! GO!**_

_**Chapter 9  
><strong>_

For the sake of god's love, Mitsuru's water broke.

The situation couldn't get any worse.

There was a huge traffic jam in front of Shinji's apartment and three guys in the room were hopeless when it came to women and their stuff.

At least Minako knew that the baby was going to be born soon.

- Call a frigging helicopter! – Shinji grabbed Aki's collar and nearly yelled at his panicked face – You guys are hopelessly rich right?

- I doubt a helicopter can make it in this kind of weather. – Ken took a look outside. It was snowing. – Moreover, where do you think a helicopter can land around here?

Ken was right. Okay, guys! There is no use panicking! Just relax and everything will be alright. Ken will go boil some water, Aki will call an ambulance and help his wife breathe, mean while, Mitsuru will spread her legs and … oh, God …. Damn…

Shinjiro face palmed him self:

- I- I will go get some help! There must be someone who knows what to do about this around here … - Shinji took his coat and stormed out. – Ken! Go boil some water!

- Aye! – Ken stood up and got the kettle. He didn't really know what the boiled water does during a delivery. And Ken was too damn sure that Shinjiro didn't have any idea about it either. They saw it on TV. "Well, just in case!" he shrugged and started doing his job.

Mitsuru bit her lips and hid her groan. She didn't want to make the already panicked Akihiko more panic.

- H-Hello there! D-Doctor Yamada! I-It's m-me! Sundae… I mean Sanada. Yes! My husband …er …I mean … my wife – Poor Aki – We need y-you here now! An ambulance can't reach us so … WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

- Calm down, dear … - Mitsuru tried her best to breathe normally as she reached out to touch her husband's big hand. – I-I'll be fine. Just calm down and tell him our address. –And she smiled at him.

- Y-You're right! We're at … - Aki gripped Mitsuru's hand tightly. He cast a worried look on her. The guy was panicked like hell, obviously. And when he saw Mitsuru's faint smile, he managed to calm down a bit.

_Our baby is coming…_

Mitsuru smiled and looked at her stomach. She had forgotten what a mother's warmth felt like because she had lost her mom a long time ago. Now, she was going to be one. What should she do to make her baby feel safe and insecure, to make him feel her warmth, to make him feel all kind of feeling she never had? ... There were so many questions in her head at that moment but she was sure, someday, she would be able to answer them all. Even though the pain was immense, the Kirijo elegant princess still couldn't help but feel happy and excited.

_Father! If only you were here …._

Mitsuru put a hand on her stomach and pet it gently while her other was still busy holding Akihiko's.

_Red orbs stared at Mitsuru._

Minako suddenly felt warm inside her chest. She only had this feeling when her mother told her about the outside world, about how she loved her and her papa…

Love?

Minako bet that auntie Mitsuru loved uncle Aki and her upcoming baby as much as how her mother loved her and her father.

Minako felt happy and she wanted to help.

- What? You can't come here? The traffic jam is too heavy? …. Y -Yes. What? You'll give support through the phone?

Minako placed her tiny hands on her chest. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Per ... so ... na ..._

**SMASH!**

_- I am here to help…- A mysterious voice suddenly rang through everyone's heads_

Huh?

Akihiko, Mitsuru and Ken stared at what was happening in front of them in awe. Minako was engulfed with lights and hovered above her head was a woman. Wait? A persona?

_**Thou art I and I am thou**_

_**I am Hera, mother of all kinds**_

_**Thou have my bless, may this woman have a safe delivery**_

Hera pointed her finger forward. Lights suddenly covered Mitsuru. Weird… She felt less and less painful now…

* * *

><p>- To hell with this! – Shinjiro cursed under his breath as he helped the nice old landlady who happened to be the only one that was available for help at that moment climb the stair. A woman was going to give birth in his room! IN HIS FRIGGING SMALL APARTMENT ROOM! He wondered how he could sleep in that very same room again. Eventually, birth is a wonderful thing. No offense. But somehow, thinking about it still sent chill through his spine.<p>

- Hey! I've brought someone. – Shinji kicked the door and told everyone the great news.

It was quiet…

What happened?

- Oh yeah! How fortunate! –Aki quickly broke the silent and invited the landlady in. He then gave her the phone to let her hear the doctor's instruction.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…<p>

A baby's cry filled the room. Akihiko, bathed in sweat, cried tear of joy while gazing at his beloved wife and child. A baby boy with red eyes and white hair (No, Aki was pretty damn sure that his child wasn't an albino. Human albino's eyes are PINK!).

Mitsuru, though exhausted as hell, still managed to pull off a smile.

The delivery was a success and the baby was healthy. It was not too hard to get him out and everything. Heck! Mitsuru got Hera's blessing after all.

It was half past ten, the road was clearer and an ambulance had come to take the mother and the baby to the hospital. Ken and Shinjiro were left to clean the room. It was not too dirty. In fact, the landlady had cleaned everything before she left so the only thing the two guys needed to do was mopping the floor again. Still …

Minako was sleeping soundly inside her warm blanket. It was a tiring day for her.

- Shinjiro san … - Ken muttered.

- What?

- Minako chan. S-She can summon persona… without an Evoker…

Shinjiro shrugged. His child was half human – half Shadow. It was not unexpected.

It was a long day. They finally decided to take a rest after mopping the floor carefully over ten times. Ken still had a nightmare that night, though.

* * *

><p>- Tee –hee –hee! Naughty Eurebus! Stop groping me like that!<p>

In a dark, open space; a humongous monster grabbed a chained stone statue and tried to rip it off from a golden gate where it was bound.

Only Hamuko could think it was groping.

No matter how much he tried, the Seal wouldn't even move an inch. The statue hovered over there didn't flinch much, either.

- You're so rough and dirty … *sigh* I preferred a real man's hands, though. I wonder how many years have passed since the last time I got groped.

She sighed. In others's vision, she was just an emotionless statue and they couldn't hear her voice. That was why she wasn't able to contact with her brother every time he visited her. Only Minako and Eurebus could talk to her, though...

- With Minako gone, I'm so lonely… and tired …

Eurebus kept trying his best to rip off the Seal.

- That's bullshit, Eurebus! Don't ignore me!

Eurebus stopped doing what he did and sat down for a rest.

_Where is the little girl?  
><em>

- Hee- hee! Finally open your mouth! Minako? She went to her father's place – Hamuko giggled – You want to play with her?

_I want to devour her._

- You want to play with her, then. I'm sorry but the little girl had gone to the outside world. You can play with me if you're bored. How about playing cards? I'm good at that game! Oh! Is it okay if I use my feet to hold the cards, since I can't use my arms …

_You're nut._

- Hmmm. I wondered why every single person I met told me so… - Hamuko tilted her head.

_Because you really are crazy! _

- Hey! That's rude, neighbor! Damn… Hey….Wait a minute! A-Am I chatting with a monster that is created by people's wish to die? – Hamuko snorted – For the love of god, I am slowly losing my sanity…

_You'll never lose what you never have._

- Oh! Sarcasm! I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you. – Hamuko nodded politely.

The winds started blowing stronger. Hamuko suddenly felt weird.

She gasped:

- A visitor? Brother? No, I don't know this person. Who's there?

It was not like the uninvited could hear her voice…

Erebus smirked widely…

**A/N: Seriously, I thought of watching a video about how human give birth before wrting this chapter. But I scrapped the idea later...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

- So this is the Great Seal…

The strange man landed quietly on his feet. He then stepped closer to where Hamuko was bound. Placing his hand on his chest, he bowed down politely:

- Good day, Miss Arisato. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Hamuko tilted her head and observed the strange man. He had wavy red hair, purple eyes and was wearing a black tuxedo. Hamuko raised an eyebrow.

"Talking about tux, senpai looked good in those butler outfits. Ahhh … good memories…" She smiled widely. Every time she thought about him, she couldn't help but show a completely stupid love struck grin and a pink blush on her face.

Hamuko returned her attention to the man. He had been gazing at her for a while. What does he want? How could he get in here? Meh… Whatever! It's not like he can hear her or anything…

- I believe that there's a way for us to communicate. – The strange man pointed his finger at the stone statue. Suddenly, lights covered Hamuko and while still chained to the gate, she returned to her human form.

- Oh … - Hamuko raised an eyebrow – What did you do to me?

- I've just cast a transformation spell on you. With this, I can hear your words, miss. – The man answered politely.

Hamuko's crimson red eyes hypered with excitement. It had been so long since the last time she talked to someone apart from her daughter and Eurebus.

- Really? Great! I have been so lonely ever since … Oops! How rude of me! What's your name, stranger?

- My name is Loki. I'm a commoner from the magic world who happened to own a key that opened the door to this place. – The man smiled gently.

- Loki, ha? Nice name! Want to play cards?

_What is with you and playing cards anyway?_

- Shut it, Eurebus! Hey! Is it okay if I use my feet …

- I'm terribly sorry – The young man interrupted quickly – But it seems like I can't afford to play with you now. I have other greater business to discuss.

- You gotta be kidding me… Business? I'm retired, dude! – Hamuko sighed loudly. She was greatly disappointed. The first man she got the chance to talk to after so many years only came for her to discuss about … _business._ – Better be a good one then. – Hamuko smirked sadistically – Ok. Hey Eurebus! You know what to do with the uninvited, right?

_I'm not your pet._

- Nah … I'm just reminding you of your job. – She then turned her head to face the young man. – You'd better watch out. It looks like you'll have to deal with that thing over there first, before you get the chance to discuss your "greater business" with me. – She then gave him her usual maniacal grin - Don't die and good luck!

Eurebus charged in.

* * *

><p>Evening…<p>

It was raining outside.

Little Minako curled to a ball next to her dad. It was cold and it was raining. There was nothing to do because Ken hadn't got back yet. But, that didn't mean she was bored. She enjoyed her father's lap that she rested her head on and his gentle pat on her back greatly.

- Are you cold?

- No…

Shinjiro moved the gaze from the newspaper to his child. She was breathing peacefully and her eyes slowly closed. When there were only Minako and him alone, they didn't talk much. He gently used his fingers to comb Minako's messy, curly album red hair.

"Just like her mother…" Shinji smiled to himself.

- Papa …

- Yes?

- Today, aunt Yukari's little brother came and play with me…

Oh, Yukari's half brother. He was around Minako's age.

- Did you have fun?

- Yes... – The girl answer bashfully. She blushed.

Shinjiro then pulled the girl up and place her on his laps. Arms wrapped tightly around his small daughter, he asked:

- Minako –chan, do you want to make more friends?

- Friends?

- Yeah, friends. The people, who play with you, laugh with you when you're happy, cry with you when you're sad and help you through hard time.

Minako tilted her head.

- Like uncle Minato and papa?

- Yeah…

- Like uncle Aki and papa?

- Yeah…

- Like Ken- nii chan, Mitsuru- san, Aigis, aunty Yukari, aunty Fuuka, Junpei san and papa?

- Let's count Koro- chan in too.

The girl smiled.

- I also … want to have friends.

- I know just the place. – Shinji lifted the girl up and headed to her futon where he put her down.

- Where is it? – The girl yawned and get inside the blanket.

- I'll take you there tomorrow. – Shinji planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. – Now, sleep well, 'kay?

- Good night, papa…

Minako slowly closed her eyes. Minutes later, the room was filled with the child's peaceful breath.

* * *

><p>- It's because, I love you, Junpei…<p>

Junpei suddenly woke up. He sweated like crazy. An immense pain and warmth lurked around his chest. He places his hand where it hurt most and gripped it tightly.

- What's wrong, dear? A nightmare?

Junpei accidentally woke his wife up. Yukari turned on the light giving Junpei a worried look.

No. It was not a nightmare.

It was a rather bitter sweet dream.

With the girl you loved the most uttered three magical words while she died in your arms.

In the middle of a sun flower field.

Junpei shook his head. No. Chidori didn't die. She lived in him.

And that wasn't a dream either. It was once reality.

- A-are you okay, Junpei? Do you need to go to the hospital? – Yukari stroked her husband's cheek and wiped his sweat off.

- I'm okay. You don't have to worry, Yuka-tan… - Junpei forced a smile on his face while he wrapped his arms around Yukari's waist. – Let's continue where we left off last night, shall we?

- You moron! – Yukari pinched Junpei's arm – Don't tell me you wake me up in the middle of the night just to do it!

- Come on, Yuka –tan. If not now, then when? – He leant in and kissed her.

Yukari pushed Junpei away and gave him an unpleasant look:

- I – Idiot! Like hell Imma let you …

Even so, things still went on smoothly.

Yukari rested her head on Junpei's arm pulled the blanket closer to her. She snuggled further in and used her finger to draw countless of air circle on his chest. She felt his heart beat. It was really bright and energetic but in some degree, sorrowful, lonely and sad. She felt love too. But, she wondered if it was for her.

- I'm sorry, Yukari…

It was rare for Junpei to whisper. He was the kind of person who was noisy and always tried to brighten others up with his loudness.

- People said, it was not easy to forget your first love…

Junpei was silent. Yukari could feel his teeth clenching to stop the sob coming out from his throat and his grip around her tightening up. So … she was right … then.

- No … it was impossible to forget – She continued – Don't worry, Junpei. Me too. I still couldn't erase the lingering affection for him…

…

… but… we all have to move on.

It was a long pause before someone actually broke the silence.

- Yeah. We have to live on… no matter what… for those who gave their lives for us. – Junpei wiped his tears. He was right to choose Yukari to be his partner afterall.

- I love you, Junpei. As a friend, as a wife. I know you do too. – Yukari smiled gently.

- I love you, Yuka tan.

They kissed.

It was a rather long night that they spent together…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hello! I've done some reread and found out how terrible I am in writing. How embarrassing. I'm sorry if it hurts your eyes reading this. I'll fix it some how ^^~**

**Chapter 11**

Minako looked so cute with her yellow dress and two little pig tails on. The girl woke up very early that day. Even though she didn't talk much, her eyes were filled with happiness. Ken even counted that she had tucked his shirt and mumbled something about "if it was the time" five times that morning. He chuckled. Before leaving for school, Ken gave Minako a small handkerchief. "It is a very important thing" he said. Knowing the little gift's importance, Minako carefully folded it into two before placing the thing inside her backpack. She waved goodbye to Ken cheerfully.

* * *

><p>- You should really buy a car, senpai – Said Yukari.<p>

- Yeah… - Shinjiro answered half-heartedly. It was not like he really needed one. Traveling by bus and train is enough for him and his little one.

As promised, Yukari came to take Minako to school on her first day. Before leaving the girl to the teacher's care, Yukari fixed her hair, dress and gave her a kiss:

-Be good, my girl. Don't be afraid of others, okay? You'll make a lot of friends here – Yukari smiled tenderly before pulling the little girl closer and whispering to her ears – And don't use your power under any circumstances, is that clear?

- Okay- Minako nodded. She kissed Yukari's cheek – Goodbye, aunt Yukari!

_Goodbye, papa!_

- Goodbye, Minako…

* * *

><p>-Amazing, isn't it? – Hamuko smiled sweetly at the man who was wiping blood from his mouth. Eurebus wasn't entirely defeated. She cast her eyes on the monster. The being made of human's wish to die was lying down tiredly on the floor – Not playing anymore?<p>

_Shut it!_

- Come on! It's not like this is the first time you lose, right?

_I said shut it!_

- Okay… - Hamuko smiled happily – Hmmm… I see even though you are quite good, you still have a hard time dealing with that thing. - She said to the man - Welp, you'd better finish your business fast before my dog recovers.

"_Dog?_"Eurebus mumbled something angrily in the corner.

- I'm here for the being that you gave birth to sometimes ago in this place – said Loki – Having the special circumstances and upbringings given, I believe that this thing is a magnificent power source.

- You don't really need to hide your bad intentions, do you? - Hamuko raised her eyebrow- Tell me, what are you going to do with it? It's not like you can absorb its power to become a super evil overlord, right?

- Indeed, that being's power is nothing more than a bomb. If you lit the fuse, it'll explode.

Hamuko looked at the strange man. Even though bad premonitions had been lurking around in her stomach for a while, she still kept her cool head.

- Don't tell me you're gonna blow this place up to destroy the Seal?

- You're indeed a very intelligent woman. If human become the Lost, it'll be a nice feast to us demons.

So that's how it is….

-What a simple yet effective scheme. Took you long enough to find a way to get in here, huh? –Hamuko smirked- I have to apologize though, your little bomb is not here anymore.

- I know… I've been searching for a while but couldn't find it anywhere... But, you know where it is, right? – The man laughed creepily in his throat.

…

- Hmmm…Hey…Can you read mind?

- Oh yes, yes I can. It's the sole reason why I contact with you today.

- Shit….

* * *

><p>Minako's first day at school was fun. At least that was what Shinjiro thought when he picked the girl up.<p>

_There're so many things that I want to tell you, papa…_

At least that was what Shinjiro thought when he looked at the girl's happy eyes.

He ruffled his daughter's hair.

Suddenly, a feeling of uneasiness struck through Shinji. What could it be? The cloudy sky was getting darker and darker. "I'd better get home fast". Did as he thought, Shinji rushed his little one to get on the bus. He looked around one more time. Nothing's wrong. Port Island is peaceful and quiet in winter. Like it always was. So why does this uneasy feeling keep rushing through Shinjiro's gut?

He was stressed, that's all. Shinjiro convinced himself with the excuse before sitting tiredly next to his daughter. No more Tatarus, no more Dark Hour, no more Abyss of time, no more Shadow and fighting with Persona. There should be no danger threatening to harm him and his precious.

Even though he thought so, Shinjiro still showed some hesitant when he stood in front of his apartment room's door. He slowly placed his hand on the knob. There will be nothing wrong when this door open, right? This feeling… It was exactly like the feeling he had when he kicked the door to the school roof top opened 5 years ago. Shinjiro felt like he's about to lose someone precious again…

But it's not like he and Minako have to stand here forever just because of his fragile man's sixth sense. With his heart racing and back sweating like crazy, he opened the door.

Nothing's wrong…

Shinjiro sighed and laughed at himself for worrying over nothing.

That evening, Ken came home early because he didn't have any club activities. They ate dinner happily and when Shinjiro washed the dishes, Ken played with Minako. Everything was normal, like every normal evening they had. But Shinjiro still felt somewhat uneasy.

He couldn't sleep that night. He placed his hand on his forehead. Was he sick? No.

He quietly stood up and went out for a smoke. Shinji doesn't like smoking. He only smokes when he's stressed. But the stress didn't go away after he finished. He felt like there were thousands litters of water inside his stomach. Yet, he felt thirsty. The tall brunette sit down quietly next to his sleeping daughter.

- My little angel…

Was it the wind or was it the loving father's whisper…

* * *

><p>Shinjiro took the girl to school next morning. It was a nice winter morning with gentle cold breeze and warm sun light. He waved goodbye to his little one.<p>

He didn't really want her to go to school that day…

But he didn't have any reason to tell her not to either. Shinjiro sighed. He went back to work.

* * *

><p>He ran like crazy.<p>

He didn't even need to breathe. He needed to get there.

As quickly…

As…

Possible…

The wind slapped him in the face.

He didn't care.

His legs were about to fall off.

Like hell he would care about that.

Please…

Don't…

When he got there, the school was half destroyed. Recorded death of some teachers and children. The injured were taken out. He heard about a strange man in a tux came and demanded to take a little girl with auburn hair away. He killed some teachers. That girl cried and begged him not to take her away. Then explosions happened here and there.

After that, the little girl and the man in tux were nowhere to be found.

And…

Shinjiro couldn't seem to find Minako…

…anywhere…

"No…."

He sank to his feet…

_No... Please… not again…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

~Junpei's house~

-WHERE IS SHE?- Shinjiro yelled as he threw his fist on the coffee table.

- Calm down, Shinji! CALM DOWN! I know you're having a hard time but throwing a tantrum won't help! – Akihiko shook Shinjiro's shoulders viciously and forced him to sit down – Fuuka will find her location soon enough. Be patient!

The young father bit his lip as he desperately looked at the Fuuka who was busy searching for Minako through her persona.

The atmosphere was tense. No one talked a word. Everyone was presented except for Mitsuru since it was the best not to tell her.

Tick tock… Tick tock….

Each second felt like a years to Shinjiro. The silence worsened the mood as the time slowly passed.

….

It had been so many hours since Fuuka summoned Juno. No positive signed was given.

Suddenly, she dismissed her persona.

- Senpai… I-I'm sorry ….. It was …almost like…s- she …has disappeared from this world.

…

…

No….

…

NO! NO! IT CAN"T BE! NO!

Shinjiro had finally lost his mind. For a moment, he couldn't even control what he was doing anymore. Everything was too blurry because tears had blocked his sight. Chairs and tables got sent flying one after another…

_The only voice he could hear was his cries. _

Junpei, Ken and Akihiko were clearly as messed up as ever but they still put all of their remaining strengths into calming down the broken Shinjiro. Yukari stood in silent, soullessly looked at the maddening sight in front of her eyes while Fuuka clutched her head, kneeled down, cried and mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Five gunshots were heard. Loud and clear.

- Please, everyone. Stop.

It was Aigis. The robot girl had been watching everything in silence from the beginning,

- I know how you all feel but we have to come up with a solution for all of this.

….

- Please…

…

- Does everyone finally calm down now? – Aigis continued – We should all sit down and think about the situation together.

Yukari and Junpei temporally cleaned up the mess while Akihiko went outside and made up a story about the gunshot sound to the police and neighbors. When he came back, they gathered around the coffee table again.

- I'm sorry... I shouldn't be like this…. I just…- Shinjiro was the first to break the silence.

- We know, senpai. … - Fuuka sighed. – We too, can't stay calm after all of this.

- So … Any idea about what we're going to do now? – Ken put his hands inside his jeans pocket.

- No…

Shinjiro clutched his head with his big hands. He couldn't believe that just 16 hours ago, his daughter was still by his side, smiling and talking to him like usual; and now, she's gone.

Look at the time; it is almost 12:00.

….12:00…

*THUD*

The lights went out.

The feeling when the Dark hour arrived 5 years ago hit them again. Without a single word, everybody ran outside.

With the eerie green moon and streets that were filled with coffin and blood.

Yes, it is the Dark hour, again.

- It can't be! Fuuka! – Akihiko shouted.

- I'm on it – Fuuka summoned Juno and started scanning the city. SEES couldn't believe their eyes; they had eliminated the Dark Hour years ago, with blood and tears and lost. Yet, here it came again, without any warning. Could it be that yhr Seal…

_Hello everybody, I'm back!_

What greeted them was unpleasant.

**Author's note: Hello, for those who started reading this before chapter 10 uploaded, I've changed something in chapter 6 and 7. It's nothing big and it won't affect the story much but it is not needed so I removed it. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Minako-chan, wake up. It's time for school... Papa's making breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late…._

_You should move the tooth brush in circle like this…Okay… Want me to comb your hair? ..._

_Let's hurry or papa will be furious…_

_D'awww, you look so cute…._

_Should we go with this yellow headband? Hmmm? You want the green one? It's good too. Green reminds me of frog. Frogs are cute. I used to play with frogs a lot when I was little. You know, their limbs are so fun to play with… I usually tore them out and…_

_Yes, dear?_

_We will be out in a minute. Geez, your papa always knows how to ruin the fun. 'Kay, you're good to go now._

_Where's my little ladybug's small fluffy cheek? Lemme kiss it. Lemme…_

_*Chu*_

_I love you and your papa so much. I wish we were able to be like this everyday. If only I could … I …_

* * *

><p>- Minako, can you hear me?<p>

Minako slowly opened her eyes. Her head had never been this hurt before.

- Minako, do you know who I am?

- Uncle Minato…

- Thank goodness…

Minako rubbed her eyes to shake the sleepiness away. Uncle Minato was carrying her in his arm. She felt dizzy. Couldn't uncle stand still in one place?

- Who are you? Give me back the girl. - Said Loki while casting non stop Agidyne.

- I'm the Great Seal's brother. And no, it's useless asking me to give her back. – The blunette answered coldly while dodging the attacks with the little girl in his arms.

- Look at your state. You think you can win against me?

The demon was right. Minato was in no condition to fight. He couldn't feel his left arm anymore and his spiritual energy were slowly running out. Charging right through the Seal barrier was a pretty reckless thing to do but if he hadn't done so, the Seal would have been broken and Minako would have been dead. However, Minato was still one-step late. Loki had already weakened the Seal by using some of Minako's spiritual power, making a chance for Eurebus to damage it more. So now, Minato had a defenseless child in his arm, an opponent that could kick his ass and a humongous monster trying to end the world. Of course it'd take Eurebus quite a while to successfully break the Seal but Minato afraid that he wouldn't last long in battle with the other demon.

However, there was a thing that worried him more than the rest. When entering the Seal, he caught a glimpse of something slipping out of his sister's body.

"Screw it! Now's not the time!" Minato dodged an attack that almost got him. His movement's getting slower as he's running out of strength. Panting heavily, he took a look at his niece. It looked like she hadn't fully come around yet.

"Damn… I need back up…But if Elizabeth and Theo went inside the same way as me, things will not be very nice" Minato summoned a blue tarot card in front of him.

BEELZEBULB!

He struck the card with his fist. The king of flies emerged from the blue mist and blocked Loki's attack.

"That'll buy me some times. Now to think up of a plan" Minato looked around. The Seal seemed to have been badly damaged. At this rate, the Dark Hour must have returned over there.

- Hey Minako, Minako… Can you hear me?

- Y-Yeah…?

- Good. I have asked this question before and I knew you don't have the answer but do you have any slightest idea about how to get in and out of this place?

- No …- It took Minako a while to figure out what Minato just said -… I just followed you … when mama told me to that time.

- Okay, thank you dear.

"Maybe getting out is not as hard as getting in. That time when SEES got here, they went through the Abyss of time's last door. The demon I'm facing with must have had some kind of transporter similar to it."

Minato suddenly remembered the time when he and Theodore went to meet a person to ask him about the Seal. Said person seemed to have a very important role in the demon world. Minato had no idea who he was but he felt like he'd met him somewhere before. When Theo mentioned their ideas of freeing Hamuko, that person refused to continue talking. It seemed like he didn't want to mess things up because becoming the Great Seal was Hamuko's answer to life and their act may affect the universe's balance.

"Let it be. That's her decision" That was what he said.

But Minato and the rest couldn't. That's why they kept hopelessly searching for years.

A slight ray of hopes flashed through Minato when he thought about the situation he's in again. Maybe, just maybe, Theo and Elizabeth will remember that person and seek help from him. At this rate, when the universe's balance's in danger, not only will he tell them about how to get in the Seal, but he may also send some back up, no, maybe he'll send a huge army of demons to help.

Minato smiled bitterly at his childish idea. Whatever will happen, nobody knows. He's got to do his best at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>~In front of Junpei's house<em>

_The dark hour~_

They couldn't believe their eyes anymore. It's her. It's really her. Auburn colored, curly hair with neatly placed hair clips, black Gekkoukan uniform with S.E.E.S red arm band. She looked at everyone lovingly.

- _Hey, I'm back. What's with the face?_

It couldn't be her.

Even though her eyes, her lips, her childish smile… No… Shinjiro shook his head. It can't be her.

~~~~~Everybody please stay cautious. ~~~ - Fuuka whispered. – ~~~~ She ... is a shadow. ~~~~~~

- God dammit! Then why did it take HER appearance? – Asked the irritated Junpei. - Is it the same as the one we fought back then?

~~~~~~ No… But that thing … I don't know… Even thought it's a Shadow, it gave off a presence … just like ….Hamuko… ~~~~

- Hamuko's shadow?

Shinjiro didn't think much before blurting it out. Everyone looked at him with shock.

_- Don't ignore me_ – The silhouette gave out a creepy chuckle – _Is this what you all have always wanted? To see me again? To be able to hear my voice again?_

- Who are you? - Asked the shaking Yukari. – Why are you here?

- _Because I am Hamuko Arisato, stupid_ – It chuckled again – _You are my friends and he is my man. This world is where I belong, what's so wrong with coming back?_

_Or…_

_It's because you guys don't want me back anymore?_

The atmosphere's getting heavier. The shadow stopped smiling. She looked straight at Shinjiro with a pained expression. Bloody tears started rolling down its face. Silence covered the group.

_- I see…-_The shadow laughed- _So that's the reason no one ever bother coming back for me after seeing what happened. You guys don't need me anymore._

~~~ What the…. - Fuuka gasped- The shadow is getting weird. It's like it's attracting other shadow to this plac….

-_SHUT UP!-_ The shadow yelled with an inhuman high pitched voice, interrupting Fuuka- _SHADOW THIS, SHADOW THAT! I'M HER! DAMMIT! I'm SICK OF IT! SICK OF ALL OF YOU!- _It panted heavily while clutching its head, sobbing. – _I'm sick of you too. Why… Why didn't you come back and save me? Why did you choose to side with Junpei … of all places…so indecisive… so unlike you … left me hanging… wondering if you'd come back for me or not… Don't you know how lonely I felt there? Don't you know how badly I missed you… and how it hurt me when I saw you that time? _

**_I'M ASKING YOU! SHINJI!_**

He looked at her.

It's torturous.

To see the face of his loved one with the eyes and voice of something not human.

Yet.

See her in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy ^^~ Thank you for your feedbacks. I appreciate every single one of them.<strong>


End file.
